ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Grammy Awards
[[Video:Poker Face Speechless/Your Song|thumb|250px|right|Gaga's performance of Poker Face and Speechless. (With Elton John)]] The Grammy Award Ceremony is an award ceremony held annually. Lady Gaga performed as the opening act for the 52nd Annual Ceremony which brought in 25.8 million viewers. The telecast ended up being the highest-rated Grammys telecast compared to the previous six years. 2009, February 8 Lady Gaga's first look into the Grammy Award Ceremony was when Just Dance was nominated for "Best Dance Recording". 2010, January 31 Lady Gaga changed outfits three times during the night, from the red carpet, to her performance, to her off stage appearance. All three outfits were designed by Giorgio Armani Privé. During this performance, it was reported that she was scheduled for a duet, leading to thoughts of her and Beyoncé singing Telephone together, however, it was then reported that the song was in fact, not what was expected. Later it was revealed that she had teamed up with Elton John, and they would be performing a surprise. Also, Elijah Kelly did the theatrical introduction before Poker Face. Set List #Poker Face #Speechless/Your Song (with Elton John) Release A MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (.mp3) file was released online via iTunes, along side a video, for the performance under the album "Poker Face / Speechless / Your Song (feat. Elton John) from the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards - Single". Awards and Nominations The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences of the United States. Gaga has been nominated six times, and has won twice. |- | style="text-align:center;"| 2009 || "Just Dance" (featuring Colby O'Donis) || Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording || |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="5"| 2010 ||style="text-align:left;" rowspan="2"| The Fame ||Award for Album of the Year || |- || Grammy Award for Best Electronic/Dance Album || |- |- |style="text-align:left;" rowspan="3"| [[Poker Face (song)|Poker Face] || Grammy Award for Song of the Year || |- ||Grammy Award for Record of the Year || |- || Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording || |- Influence Although Gaga had a major 2009, following the chart-topping success of her debut album, The Fame, her earlier nod for "Best Dance Recording" for Just Dance barred her from being considered for "Best New Artist" at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards. In light of the "Gaga situation", the Recording Academy has announced that artists who have received previous nominations may still be eligible for the "Best New Artist" award. :"If an artist/group is nominated (but does not win) for the release of a single or as a featured artist or collaborator on a compilation or other artist's album before the artist/group has released an entire album (and becomes eligible in this category for the first time), the artist/group may enter this category in the eligibility year during which his/her/their first album is released". Images Red Carpet Dress File:Red Carpet 2.jpg File:Red Carpet 6.jpg File:Red Carpet 3.jpg File:Grammys 1.jpg File:Grammys 4.jpg File:Red Carpet 1.jpg File:Grammys 8.jpg File:Red Carpet 4.jpg Performance Outfit File:Grammys_2.jpg File:Grammy Poker Face.JPG File:Grammy Poker Face 2.jpg File:Grammys 6.jpg File:Grammys 3.jpg File:Grammys 5.jpg File:Lady Gaga After Performance.jpg File:Grammys 7.jpg Award Outfit File:Lady Gaga Grammys.jpg File:GaGa and Joe Grammies.jpg File:Grammys 9.jpg File:Grammy After Party.jpg References Category:2010 Live performances Category:Singles Category:Award Shows